


Soon to be Family of Four

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Mark and Britta have some news that they need to tell their little girl.





	Soon to be Family of Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangelofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/gifts).



> For theangelofdarkness because the post messed up and she never got her birthday present. Hope you like this! :D

Mark smiled as his classroom door opened and Britta entered, grinning at him. “Hey.” She said, propping herself up on the edge of his desk. “Something smells yummy.”

“We were making pasta this morning. I swear Nico burnt his meat though.” He chuckled, shaking his head.

“Typical. Sounds just about as good as my cooking skills.”

Mark smirked and leaned closer to her. “We know how good your cooking skills are Britta.” He said with a wink.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You take that back right now Mr Webber.”

“Make me.” He replied before brushing his lips against hers.

Mark had been a teacher at the secondary school for a few years when Britta arrived. The two had hit it off and become very close, despite teasing from staff and students, and last year they tied the knot in a private ceremony, with their families and Mark’s young daughter Anna serving as bridesmaid.

Now Britta was Mrs Webber, no one really batted an eyelid but the two still enjoyed sneaking into each other’s classrooms to enjoy lunch together. “So, what’s on this afternoon?” Mark asked as he sat down with his pasta.

“Presentations about the American civil war and preparation for a mock test.” She nodded. “My seniors will love me.”

Mark snorted. “That sounds very exciting, I’m making cheesecake with my juniors so I can’t complain at all.” He smiled.

“Jealous.”

“Britta we all know where you’d rather be. In Susie’s class for her lesson on the Kennedy presidency.” He nodded, knowing that the two close friends shared a passion for the infamous family.

She smirked. “You know me too well.”

He nodded, but his smile soon turned to worry. “How are we going to tell her?” He asked quietly, looking at his wife. They’d discovered that they were expecting a child together, and although Anna wanted to be a big sister she was worried about losing Britta like she’d lost her Mum. Mark’s first wife Izzy had died in childbirth and Mark had been left to raise Anna.

Britta sighed and took Mark’s hand in her own, squeezing it gently. “We will find away and make sure she is okay with this I promise.”

The Australian nodded, clearly quite worried about everything. “I hope so.”

*

After school the two headed to the local nursery where Anna attended. Mark had a beaming smile on his face and couldn’t wait to see his little munchkin. “Daddy!” Anna squealed when she saw him enter.

“Hello Munchkin.” He beamed as the hyper three-year-old launched herself into his arms. “How are you? Did you have a good day?”

“I did! Wots and wots of fun!” She giggled at him. “Bwitta!” She grinned at the woman and tried to pull her into their group hug.

Britta chuckled and kissed the top of her head, her golden locks pinned back in pleats that Mark had successful done this morning. “I’m here Anna don’t worry.”

The little girl grinned as she took their hands, beaming at them. She always looked so happy when they picked her up. “Fabi wiked my new boots!” She told Britta. “Danke for buying them.”

“No problem Liebling.” She smiled, watching as Anna skipped along with the little red boots on her feet, matching her red dress.

“Have you got Bunny?” Mark asked his daughter, knowing she couldn’t go anywhere without the toy. Lizzy had bought the toy before Anna was born and Mark had always made sure Anna had it because it was special.

“Yes, he’s in my bag Daddy.” Anna nodded.

“Good.” He smiled as he lifted her into the car. “You look very happy today.” He commented as he strapped her in. He’d noticed how much more confident she’d become since the wedding.

“Got to show Fabi the photo of the wedding. Now I have a mum!” She grinned, bouncing about in her seat.

He smiled and kissed her head. “I’m glad you’re happy you have a Mum sweetheart.”

Britta smiled as she watched them both. Of course, dating Mark in the beginning had been scary, especially with the back story and having Anna being so young but the moment she met the little girl she fell in love and she adored getting to be a maternal figure to her. “Mum’s watching us!” Anna giggled.

“Is she now?” Mark smirked. “Probably thinking I’m taking forever with your car seat as usual.”

“I never think that!” Britta gasped, a grin on her face.

“Sure, you don’t.” He rolled his eyes.

Anna just giggled at them, she adored them both and felt very loved. It was for that reason Mark was worried about telling her about having a sibling. He didn’t want her to be jealous or feel left out.

*

That weekend, Mark was up early and took the dogs for a run around the forest, leaving Britta and Anna to sleep in. He was still unsure about the whole pregnancy thing. He guessed it was because part of him feared losing Britta in the same way he did Izzy, but he wouldn’t actually admit that to anyone, especially not Britta.

He panted as he ran through the trees, the dogs up ahead of him, trying to get his head around things. He was deep in thought when he heard a voice. “Morning Mark!”

He stopped dead and turned around, looking relieved to see his colleague Toto standing waving at him. His little boy Jack was standing beside him, splashing about in a puddle.

“Gee Toto are you trying to give a guy a heart attack.” Mark said, coming over. “What are you doing out here anyway?”

Toto smiled and glanced down at his son. “This one decided he wanted a walk so he could wear his new wellyboots.”

Mark grinned. “Alright then little buddy?” He smiled at Jack. He was scarily like his Dad and had his mother’s eyes.

“Yes! Spwashing!” He grinned at him.

Mark chuckled. “Sounds like fun, your Dad is clearly loving it.” He said, looking at the deadpan expression Toto was wearing.

“Oh, so much.” Toto nodded before changing the subject. “This is early for you, what’s up?”

He shrugged not wanting to go into details. “Nothing much, just needed some thinking space to sort my head out. It’s not working all that well though.”

Toto nodded. “I’m always here if you need to talk.”

“Thanks mate but I’ll be okay.”

Soon Mark was on his way and continuing his run, wondering what his wife and daughter were up to. He knew he needed to tell Anna soon before she figured it out because she was quite alert for a child.

*

Back at the house, Anna and Britta were cuddled up in bed playing with Bunny and a few other toys. “So, Munchkin what do you want to do today?” Britta asked, stroking the little girl’s hair.

“Want to go to the park and watch Postman Pat.” She grinned.

“Sounds like a plan.” She nodded at her. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Mama Bwitta, what is it?”

Britta took a breath and cuddled her a bit tighter. “How would you feel about becoming a big sister?”

“Would wuv a little brother or sister!” Anna gasped, her little eyes lighting up. “Always wanted to be a big sister.”

Britta smiled, almost feeling somewhat relieved. “That’s good to know Liebling. I’ll talk to your dad and see what he says.”

Anna nodded enthusiastically. “Please do!” She clapped her hands.

“I’m home!” Mark called from downstairs. “Should I bring some tea and juice up?” He asked them, needing a few moments before he tackled the stairs.

“Yes please!”

About five minutes later Mark appeared with a cup of fruit tea for Britta and some juice for Anna. “Here you go.” He grinned, perching himself on the edge of the bed.

“Good run Daddy?” Anna asked as she took her juice.

“Yes, thank you Munchkin. I met Uncle Toto and Jack while I was out.” He smiled, sipping his water.

Britta smiled. “That would be nice for you.”

“I see him every day and he gave me a fright.” He pouted, making Anna giggle. “Mean Uncle Toto.”

“Uncle Toto isn’t mean!” Anna gasped. “He is lovely and gives big giant cuddles!”

Britta smiled as she watched father and daughter argue. She really couldn’t wish for a better family. They’d both made her feel right at home and she knew when their baby came along it would be very much loved.

*

A few weeks later and Mark was slowly coming around to the idea of being a Dad again. It was bank holiday Monday and the family of three were planning on a little afternoon trip to the beach.

Anna was running around in her yellow dress and red boots, refusing to take them off. “But you’ll roast Munchkin.” Mark said as he loaded up the car with food.

“Love my boots! Mama Bwitta bought me them!”

“I know she did.” He nodded, knowing he was losing the argument as always. If Anna wanted to wear them she wasn’t going to listen to him.

“Come here little Liebling.” Britta grinned, wanting to get her strapped in. She was rather nervous because today was a big day.

Anna ran over and jumped into the car, grinning. “Thank you, Mama.”

“No problem.” She grinned before getting into the front of the car with Mark.

They soon set off to the beach, enjoying the nice weather that the UK was being blessed with for a change. “So, do you want to make a sand castle when we get there?” Mark asked.

“Yes Daddy!”

Britta chuckled. “That’s good you little cutie.” She said, getting more nervous now.

When they arrived, they selected a nice quiet spot by the sea so Anna could paddle in a safe zone. Britta unpacked the food and smiled. “Anna, I have a little present for you.” She said, giving a smile to Mark.

“Oh?” She enquired, looking up from her bunny, who she was trying to put sun cream on.

Britta held out her arm and Anna snuggled into it, looking curious at what her Mum held in her hand. “Do you remember a few weeks ago we talked about you becoming a big sister?” She asked her softly, nerves evident in her voice.

“Yes!”

“Well… you’re going to be one.” She said, handing her the scan photo before placing her hand on her slightly raised stomach.

Anna gasped and stared at the scan photo. “That’s my baby brother or sister?!” She exclaimed, looking at her, beaming.

“Yes, little one.” Mark nodded, smiling at her, relieved to see her so happy about this all.

“That’s amazing!” She exclaimed before looking at Britta. “Is the baby in your tummy?” She asked her.

Britta nodded and took her hand, placing her little hand on her stomach. “Your little sibling is in here, growing and developing till they are ready to meet you.” She whispered to her as Mark snapped a few photos, emotional at how happy his little girl was.

“Daddy! Going to be a big sister!” She beamed and rushed to hug him.

“You are Munchkin. You’re little sibling is going to be so lucky to have you as a big sister. They will look up to you and love you.”

She smiled. “I hope so.”

Britta smiled. “They will Anna.”

Anna grinned and hugged her again tightly, putting her head against Britta’s stomach. “Love you little sibling.” She whispered. “I can’t wait to meet you.”

As Anna babbled to her sibling, Mark looked over at Britta smiling. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She smiled back, rubbing Anna’s back.

“Remind me when I get home to wash Bunny….” He said, looking at the teddy drowned in sun cream.

She chuckled. “Of course.”

He was so glad Anna knew now and was happy. It took a lot of weight off both Britta and Mark’s shoulders. They could both start planning about the future now, for their soon to be family of four.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudo if you enjoyed :D


End file.
